Спасти Не потерять
by Teona
Summary: Первая боевая вылазка Клэри оборачивается катастрофой. Она становится жертвой неизвестного демона. Чтобы спасти любимую, Джейсу придётся отправиться на его поиски в один из демонических миров, где он лицом к лицу столкнётся с собственными страхами.


**Бета: ****KleO**

**Пейринг: Джейс/Клэри**

**Саммари: Первая боевая вылазка Клэри оборачивается катастрофой. Она становится жертвой неизвестного демона. Чтобы спасти любимую, Джейсу придётся отправиться на его поиски в один из демонических миров, где он лицом к лицу столкнётся с собственными страхами.**

**Предупреждение: События происходят где-то между концом первой и началом второй книги. Клэри тут почти нет, по сути, это история про моего любимого Джейса.**

* * *

Доподлинно известно, что демоны предпочитают тёмные стороны улиц светлым, грязные клоаки вычищенным комнатам и тишину звучанию музыки Баха.

Поэтому, шагая в компании друзей по мрачным улицам не самого благоприятного района Нью-Йорка, Джейс насвистывал «Прелюдию».

- Вам повезло, что у меня абсолютный слух, - гордо заявил он.

- И абсолютное самомнение, - с усмешкой парировала Клэри.

Сегодня была её первая, если можно так сказать, боевая вылазка с сумеречными охотниками. Джейс тренировал её уже несколько недель, она ощущала, как крепнут в ней сила и уверенность в собственных способностях. Клэри лучше чувствовала окружающую обстановку, быстрее снимала морок с предметов, да и вообще, в ней пробуждалось чутьё охотника. Это когда при приближающейся опасности волоски на затылке будто бы наэлектризовывались, а каждая клеточка тела кричала о том, что угроза близко. Ну, или что-то в этом духе.

- Самомнение? Мне оно абсолютно не мешает. Я бы сказал, оно даже дополняет меня. Придаёт шарма. Перед которым не устоит ни один…

- Демон, - перебил его Алек.

Джейс вмиг переменился и стал серьёзным.

- Да, вот, кстати, и они. – Он поднёс палец к губам, призывая их небольшую группу сохранять тишину. От расслабленной иронии не осталось и следа.

Изабель крепче обхватила ручку кнута, готовясь к бою. Джейс с Алеком и последовавшая их примеру Клэри вытащили ангельские клинки. Руки Клэри слегка дрожали, но она постаралась собраться, сделав глубокий вдох и прося сердце стучать не так громко. Ей казалось, оно громыхало, как колёса подвижного состава, и это было слышно на много километров вокруг.

Джейс на секунду развернулся к Клэри, дотронулся кончиком пальца до тонкой, бешено бьющейся венке на её шее и прошептал:

- Всё хорошо, главное держись рядом и не подставляйся.

Ох, было бы гораздо проще, если б он не дотрагивался до неё. Любое прикосновение Джейса лишало Клэри способности мыслить здраво.

Но она ничем не выдала себя, кивнула и сделала шаг назад, именно так, неслышно и по-кошачьи, как учил Джейс. Руна бесшумности помогала в этом, а руна ночного виденья делала зрение острее. Клэри постаралась расфокусировать взгляд, чтобы морок спал, это удалось достаточно быстро. И теперь за строением старого заброшенного завода она могла видеть свободный от зданий участок, в центре которого, как огромный огнистый цветок, расползалось кольцо, сжигающее границы измерений.

- Что это? – озадаченно пробормотал Алек. – Похоже на портал.

- Только странный. Никогда таких не видела. – Изабель прищурилась. – Там нет никого. Но я чувствую демонов, и моё ожерелье не врёт. – Камень на её шее светился красным.

Джейсу всё это не нравилось, а присутствие Клэри и её неопытность прибавляли волнения. Он предпочёл бы стандартную «прогулку»: прошлись по городу, убили парочку демонов или нарушившую соглашение нечисть и вернулись обратно в Институт. Джейс убеждал себя, что следует больше доверять умениям Клэри: её неопытность компенсировалась сообразительностью, а должное отсутствие боевой подготовки – гибкостью и быстротой реакции, но как можно было не волноваться за ставшего тебе дорогим человека? Сестру? Или нет? Он совсем запутался.

Они продвигались к открытой площадке, желая осмотреть пространство вокруг неё. Естественно, никто из них не был неопытном идиотом, чтобы выходить на открытую местность и подставляться, но этого и не требовалось. Всё, как всегда, началось неожиданно.

Две тени молниеносно налетели на охотников. Изабель взмахнула кнутом, рассекая воздух, фол со свистом описал дугу, и крекер стегнул по казавшейся бестелесной фигуре. Демон взревел, свирепея. Удар почти не ранил его, лишь раздразнил.

Джейс, оттолкнув Клэри к стене, вместе с Алеком обрабатывал второго демона. В какой-то момент три фигуры превратились в одну: сплошной клубок из рук, ног, сияний ангельских клинков и черноты. Брызгая ихором, адское создание подскочило на несколько метров вверх, чтобы заново обрушиться на противника.

Клэри замерла у стены, готовая в любой момент прийти на помощь, но сама не высовывалась, как ей строго настрого наказал Джейс. «Наблюдай, - велел он, - смотри, как мы сражаемся, и запоминай».

Она бы последовала его совету и не ввязывалась ни во что, но внезапно заметила облако плотной тьмы, которое мчалось на неё. Сквозь адский туман проступали уродливые очертания.

- Иеримиил, - прошептала она клинку, и тот вспыхнул голубым свечением.

Из огромной пасти демона вылетел толстый длинный язык, пытавшийся достать её. Клэри пригнулась, изворачиваясь, упала на бок и перекатилась в сторону. Язык прошёлся по стене и куску асфальта, где мгновение назад находилась она, оставляя за собой неровную дорожку из вязкой фиолетовой жижи. Клэри рывком вскочила на ноги, понимая, что нельзя терять ни секунды; противник не был так глуп, как могло показаться со стороны. Защёлкав – иным словом она не могла обозначить звуки, издаваемые существом – демон пополз к ней. Теперь она лучше разглядела его бесформенное тело и хвост с острыми шипами на конце, напоминавший дубины викингов. Именно им он попытался приложить её ровно через долю секунды. Клэри взмахнула клинком, тот скользнул по твёрдой, похожей на броню шкуре демона, высекая искры. Из раны брызнула густая ядовитая кровь.

Клэри попыталась стряхнуть отравляющий кожу ихор с руки и одновременно сообразить, как действовать дальше. Тыльную сторону ладони жгло неимоверно и думалось плохо. Она побежала вперёд, слыша за собой щёлканье и хрипы; чувства накалились до предела, у неё будто образовалась пара дополнительных глаз на затылке, и зрение открылось на триста шестьдесят градусов. Это помогало вовремя уворачиваться от шипованного хвоста и языка, пытающихся её ужалить. Выбрав подходящий момент, Клэри, наконец, развернулась и прыгнула прямиком на врага, вонзая клинок серафима между пластинами его естественной брони. Лезвие легко вошло в вязкую плоть. Демон осел, и его моментально затянуло в адское измерение.

- Готов, - выдохнула Клэри, сама не веря в то, что ей удалось победить в одиночку.

- Не согласен.

Голос прозвучал откуда-то из-за спины. Клэри резко обернулась; оказывается, того не замечая, она убежала от остальных на приличное расстояние и теперь находилась на открытой площадке возле огненного портала. Именно из него навстречу ей шагнула грозная, окутанная в пламя, фигура.

- Чему ты удивляешься? – произнёс демон глухо. – Именно таким я прихожу в этот мир, самоуверенная сумеречная охотница. Монстр не обязательно выглядит монстром.

Подняв руку, он потянулся к ней, чтобы пальцем дотронуться до лба. Клэри хотела сказать, что она ещё не полноценная сумеречная охотница, и попыталась увернуться, но ей не удалось. Её словно приморозило к месту. С ужасом она наблюдала, как демон намеревался к ней прикоснуться. Он схватил её за предплечье, притягивая ближе. Пальцы, кажется, прожгли плотный слой кожаной куртки, поражая незащищённое тело, и Клэри закричала от резкой боли и ужаса. Под капюшоном бешенные огненные вихри крутились в пустых глазницах.

А потом была боль. И пустота.

* * *

Джейс стоял у кровати Клэри в лазарете и с паникой наблюдал, как на бледной коже её руки растворяется нанесённая исцеляющая руна.

- Ничего не понимаю, - растерянно прошептала Изабель, - так быстро исчезает.

- Дай мне.

Джейс отстранил её и взял стило, чтобы самому нарисовать руну. На коже предплечья вздулись безобразные рубцы – там, где её коснулись пальцы демона. Лицо Клэри было спокойным, почти умиротворённым. До этого она минут двадцать билась в агонии, а после наступила пугающая тишина. Она отключилась, пропала и не желала приходить в себя.

- Ну, давай же, - умолял он, выводя иратце на её предплечье.

- Эй, - Алек тронул его за плечо. – Не переусердствуй. Много раз руну…

- Наносить нельзя. Я знаю, Алек, - раздражённо перебил Джейс. – Не учи, лучше скажи, что там у Магнуса?

- Он ищет, - лаконично ответил Лайтвуд.

Джейс с разочарованным вздохом отбросил стило. Ничего. И эта исчезла, а Клэри так и не пришла в себя. Он не мог забыть вида её распростертого тела возле сияющего портала. И сумрачной двухметровой фигуры, шагающей в него. Демон не желал сражаться, кажется, он получил то, за чем пришёл, и скрылся без боя.

На каменных плитах двора Клэри казалась такой маленькой, такой беззащитной и такой… безжизненной, что он не выдержал и бросился к порталу, не думая о последствиях. Алек вцепился в него, не позволяя совершить необратимое. А демон рассмеялся и исчез. Проход закрылся в миг.

Джейс тогда подумал, что узнал бы, погибни Клэри. Он почувствовал, если б случилось непоправимое, ведь так? Схватив её на руки, когда пришла агония, он успокаивал её и умолял держаться, но не знал, слышала ли она хоть одно слово, сказанное им.

В распахнутые двери лазарета широким шагом вошёл Магнус. Он бросил короткий взгляд на бесчувственную Клэри и стоящего на коленях Джейса. В прошлом много он видел различных выражений на его лице, но растерянность в глазах была в новинку. Никто не знал, что произошло, и не понимал, как с этим бороться. Получив описание демона и открытого портала, он засел в библиотеке, роясь в пыльных томах.

- Этот? – Магнус показал им разворот старой книги по демонологии. Описание на правой странице для всех, кроме него, являлось нечитаемой тарабарщиной.

Джейс с Алеком изучали картинку.

- Очень похож, - кивнул Алек.

Но его парабатай был более конкретен:

- Точно он.

- Как ты можешь быть уверен? – нахмурился Алек, забирая книгу и вглядываясь пристальнее. – Тем более, тот был в капюшоне, а этот нет, - он ткнул пальцами в лысый череп на картинке. – И слишком человекоподобный.

- Вот именно, - приподнял брови Джейс. – Но его горящий взгляд – адский огонь с языками пламени в виде змеиных языков – я не забуду.

- Это Ахерон – демон высшего порядка, - пояснил Магнус, - собиратель сущего. Он вынимает частицу души и уносит с собой в измерение, в котором обитает. Если он так свободно перемещается, значит, достаточно силён.

Изабель, до этого молча сидевшая на краю кровати, вскинула голову и спросила:

- А почему он тогда не забрал всю душу? Какой толк ему от этой частицы? Убил бы разом и делов-то?

Джейс полоснул по ней злым взглядом и уже был готов высказать всё, что думает, но Магнус его опередил.

- Зачем ему всё сразу, когда он может питаться её жизненной энергией? - Он махнул рукой на неподвижную фигуру Клэри. - Может быть, она восстановится рано или поздно и очнётся, в конце концов, она же сумеречный охотник, а, может, так и останется на границе сна и реальности.

- И что нам теперь делать?– поинтересовался Алек, пытаясь найти решение проблемы. - Ты можешь его призвать? Подчинить своей воле, чтобы он отдал то, что забрал.

- У высших демонов свободная воля, они не подчиняются, по крайней мере, - смущённо добавил Магнус, - не мне. Тут нужна другая, ангельская сила. Противовес.

- И как тогда быть? – уточнил Алек.

- Ждать, что она очнётся сама. У неё должно быть достаточно сил для этого.

- Сколько ждать? Неделю? Год? – взвился Джейс, вскочив на ноги, он заходил туда-сюда по проходу между больничными кроватями, чувствуя, как сердце сжалось от отчаяния. – А дальше что? Этот урод будет на ней паразитировать всю жизнь? Высасывать её энергию? Жизненную силу? – Его передёрнуло от одной мысли, чему может быть подвергнута Клэри. – Должен быть другой выход.

Магнус хранил молчание, не предлагая иных путей, и тогда Джейс выпалил:

- Отправь меня туда!

- Что?

- Отправь. Меня. Туда. – Джейс перегородил Магнусу дорогу, тот вскинул голову, недоверчиво прищурив свои кошачьи глаза.

- В один из демонических миров? Ты спятил?! Оттуда не возвращаются.

Магнус не шутил, его тон был холодным и непреклонным, как никогда. Он попытался обойти Джейса, но тот сложил на груди руки и встал в дверях.

- Тогда я буду первым, кто вернётся. И ты поможешь мне в этом.

- Я? Помогу тебе? Как?

- Придумай, ты же чародей. Не я, - отмахнулся он.

- Это невозможно, - отрезал Магнус.

Джейс оттолкнулся от косяка двери и начал наступать на колдуна.

- Если ты сейчас не сделаешь этого, клянусь Ангелом, я найду другого мага, который поможет мне, - сердито произнёс он, но затем лояльно добавил, - но мне бы хотелось, чтобы это сделал именно ты.

* * *

Готовя пентаграмму позади Института, Магнус то и дело поглядывал на Джейса, нервно мерящего шагами двор. Кажется, он ни минуты не мог усидеть на месте.

- Если ты сейчас же не успокоишься и не перестанешь мельтешить перед моими глазами, я откажусь от этой безумной идеи, - отрезал маг.

Он не мог поверить, что согласился, поддался уговорам Джейса. Тот был больной на голову, и он пошёл у него на поводу. Не то чтобы он не переживал за Клэри, но, подожди они, вероятно, со временем нашёлся бы какой-то способ вернуть целостность её душе. Но Джейс – человек действия – не мог просто сидеть и ждать. Поживи он с его, тогда бы понял, как бесконечная жизнь способствует выработке бесконечного терпения, именно это он им и сказал, на что Алек, задумчиво посмотрев, возразил, мол нет у них, в отличие от него, бесконечной жизни.

- Не отвлекайся. – Джейс, наконец, перестал изображать из себя вечный двигательи присел на ступени крыльца рядом с Изабель, гладившей растянувшегося у неё на коленях Черча. Тот ворочался с правого бока налевый, никак не реагируя на нервное состояние, охватившее всю четвёрку.

Прежде чем приступить к работе, они разделили долгий и, как Магнус надеялся, продуктивный разговор.

Основным камнем преткновения стал принцип поиска демона. Тёмных миров было великое множество, они вытекают один из другого, свободно перемещаясь в бесконечном пространстве изнанки мироздания. Искать в них частицу души Клэри – значит, потратить если не всю жизнь, то её большую часть, да, и не факт, что твари, населявшие те просторы, не сожрут Джейса первыми. Решение для Магнуса лежало на поверхности и казалось идеальным, но реакция Джейса была категоричной.

- Что? Ты спятил!

Магнус всплеснул руками, на кончиках его пальцев зародились разноцветные искры.

- Я не спятил, а это реальный способ найти высшего демона.

- Забрав ещё немного её души?

- Позаимствовав, - уточнил он, - как средство поиска. Часть притянется к другой части, так ты быстрее окажешься в нужном измерении. Я помещу её в неразбиваемую сферу, вскрыть которую могу только я сам. - Он щёлкнул пальцами, и многогранный кристалл заблестел на его ладони. - Так что вот. Душе Клэри больше ничего не угрожает. Ну, только если ты не потеряешь её по дороге или не погибнешь, - ровным голосом закончил он.

- Это настоящая чёрная магия. Я думал, ты светлый. – Алек уставился на него шокированным взглядом.

Они смотрели друг на друга долго, и каждый думал о своём. Алек о том, что Магнус его и привлекал, и пугал одновременно, он не был уверен, что эти чувства ему по душе, Магнус печально размышлял о человеческих предрассудках, которыми была заполнена голова симпатичного брюнета, но, в конце концов, у Алека не было девятисот лет за плечами, чтобы понять бесспорные истины.

- Нет светлого и тёмного. Есть только опыт, - философски заметил Магнус, не оправдываясь, а лишь констатируя непреложный факт. – И каждый выбирает сам, к какой стороне обратиться. Если тьма во благо, почему бы не воспользоваться ею?

Теперь, выжигая руны на земле и расставляя камни, читая заклинания на древнем, как сама Земля, языке, Магнус открывал демонический портал в измерения, которые предпочёл бы не беспокоить. Когда алый свет озарил пространство, а тонкая оранжево-красная пелена была готова принять путешественника, он кивнул Джейсу, сообщая, что можно начинать.

Тот стоял перед порталом, серьёзный и собранный, одетый в удобную боевую одежду, подлечив раны, полученные в прошлом бою; руны на бледной коже горели чёрным, а глаза пылали решительностью.

- Готов? – уточнил Магнус.

- Нет, - пожал плечами Джейс и улыбнулся уголком рта, - но это неважно.

* * *

Всё началось стандартно. Как это и можно было ожидать от Ада: яростное завывание огня и расчерченное зарницами небо, лава и огонь, гром и молнии, ударяющие в землю, по которой он шёл. Они искрили, и воздух с привкусом серы шипел.

Джейс поднял руки к лицу, чтобы утереть выступивший пот, который начал лезть в глаза. Как же тут было жарко! Ему казалось, ещё секунда, и кожа лопнет, разойдётся на множество лоскутов. Пепел летел прямо в лицо, он провёл по щеке ладонью, которая вмиг сделалась серой.

Он ждал демонов, но тех не было, по крайней мере, не в этом измерении или не в этой его части. Что-то копошилось в потоках лавы, текущей вдоль каменной гряды, по которой он брёл. Джейс наклонился посмотреть, что же это. Огромные бесформенные фигуры ворочались в огненной реке. На него никто не реагировал, а он уже приготовился к битве, хотя даже не представлял, как это, сражаться на территории противника.

Магнус сказал, что переход произойдёт внезапно и когда он будет готов к нему, но ничего не происходило, и Джейс впервые испугался: а что если он надолго застрянет здесь? Нет, у него, конечно, было средство вернуться обратно – ещё одна прозрачная сфера, разбив которую, он вызовет обратный портал, но он не видел смысла делать этого, не исполнив миссию, с которой сюда отправился: спасти Клэри, чего бы это ни стоило. В его руке находилась драгоценная проекция частицы её души, она обязательно притянется к своей украденной половине.

Время шло, но ничего не происходило, а он всё шёл и шёл по бесконечному горящему миру, и с каждым шагом его волнение росло. Окажись перед ним враг, он бы знал, как поступить: сражался бы до последнего вздоха. Но неизвестность и бездействие? Джейс не понимал, как на это реагировать и чего ожидать. Пока он тут шатается без цели, Клэри никогда не прийти в сознание. Её хрупкая жизнь была в его руках. Ангел, а ведь жизнь действительна хрупкая! Он никогда не дорожил своей, рисковал, бездумно ввязываясь в передряги. Опасность? Чудесно. Смертельная? Ещё лучше. Прямо сейчас? Без вопросов.

Но Клэри имела для него особую ценность, она достойна настоящей, полноценной жизни, а не бледного существования в полутонах.

Вулканическая гряда заканчивалась обрывом, Джейс чуть не пропустил тот момент, когда камни из-под его ног полетели в пропасть.

- Что за чёрт! – выругался он, находя равновесие и пятясь назад. – И что мне теперь делать? Возвращаться обратно? – зло прокричал он этому миру, и мир ответил. Толчком в спину. Огненный вихрь небывалой силы подхватил его, сбросил с гребня скалы в вязкую лаву, навстречу копошащимся в ней чудовищам.

Джейс приготовился к боли и агонии, но было холодно. На зажмуренные глаза падал снег. Он облизнул губы, ещё ощущая на них привкус гари и пепла, и открыл глаза. Вокруг него простиралась бескрайняя белая пустыня. Было холодно как в Аду.

Джейс усмехнулся пришедшей на ум антитезе: а так ведь говорили. Ад – это не только пепел и пламя, но и пробирающая до костей стужа.

Снег заскрипел, когда он поднялся сначала на колени, потом на ноги, и огляделся. Куда идти? На горизонте не было ни гор, ни растительности, вообще никаких ориентиров – ровное безликое поле. Он сделал несколько шагов и обернулся, ледяной ветер проник под одежду, заставил поёжиться, прошёлся по сугробу и мигом стёр следы, если и дальше так брести, обратную дорогу к отправной точке он не найдёт, но так ли важна эта отметка?

И Джейс пошёл, сгибаясь под порывами крутого ветра и прикрывая ладонями лицо, просто потому, что стоять на месте означало замёрзнуть до смерти. Снег лупил безжалостно и остро. Иногда наст под ногами был слабым и ломким, и Джейс бежал быстрей, но мог так же легко провалиться в сугроб по колено.

Кажется, он шёл уже не несколько часов, а суток, такой вечной казалась дорога, и когда совсем потерял ощущение времени, страх заполз ему в душу. Голову заполнили панические мысли и предательские образы поражений. Неужели нет выхода из этого мёрзлого Ада? Сколько ещё он обречён блуждать в нём? Годы? Может, он вернётся обратно древним стариком, а Клэри к тому времени не станет? Выхода не было, потому что не было больше горизонта, к которому он обязан прийти.

Его ноги подкосились, и Джейс упал на колени, послышался хруст тонкой корки льда, словно паутина, по ней разбежались трещины и разломы. Ветер ударил в спину, и Джейс упал, проламывая лёд, чтобы окунуться в чёрную мёртвую воду.

Что-то коснулось его кожи, ужалило, больно поцарапало, но холод исчез, ветер сделался горячим. Джейс усмехнулся про себя такому контрасту, чувствуя себя глиняным человечком, которого то обжигают в печи, то выставляют на мороз.

Он растопырил пальцы, скользя ладонью по земле, руки утонули в сыпучем песке: горячем и остром.

- И мира нет – и нет нигде врагов; страшусь – надеюсь, стыну и пылаю, - пробормотал он и, уже не размыкая глаз, встал, двинулся вперёд, запутался в собственных ногах и скатился с высокого бархана, чтобы внизу, поднявшись на четвереньки, отплёвываться от попавшего в рот песка. Зачем смотреть, куда идёшь? Какая разница? Всё равно дорога бесконечна.

И действительно, вглядевшись вдаль, он увидел лишь ряд пустынных дюн, колеблющихся в жарком мареве: солнце жарило вовсю. Теперь он не понимал, что хуже: бескрайние льды или безжизненные земли. Сколько ещё миров ему предстоит посетить, прежде чем он попадёт в единственно нужный? И будет ли он в состоянии отвоевать душу Клэри?

Джейсу, никогда не знавшему, что такое отчаяние, не понравился его горький привкус. Он знал, что такое боль и безысходность, утраты и жестокость, несогласие и противостояние. Эти эмоции и чувства давали ему силы, отчаяние и страх – испытывали волю на прочность. Поэтому он приказал себе собраться, встать и идти дальше. От его выживания зависела жизнь Клэри.

Фигура, внезапно возникшая перед ним, кажется, материализовалась из воздуха. Джейс потряс головой, прогоняя туман, и уставился на неё, и то, что это был тот самый демон, не подлежало сомнению: из тёмного провала капюшона на него смотрели горящие пламенем Ада глаза.

Демон вытащил клинок, готовый драться. Джейс рассматривал и такие исходы, но идеальным было бы не вступать с ним в бой, хитростью или ловкостью забрать украденную часть души и вернуться к своим. Магнус просил его не лезть на рожон без надобности, и он действительно не собирался рисковать, когда на кону будущее Клэри.

Что ж, раз иного выхода нет, он примет бой… усталость и боль были позабыты, выдернув оружие из-за пояса, Джейс собрался отразить нападение, но всё же язвительно кинул:

- Может, отдашь по-хорошему то, что забрал?

Единственным ответом, который он получил, стала безмолвная атака.

Зазвенела сталь, когда клинки соприкоснулись, высекая звон и искры, Джейс чувствовал небывалую мощь в руках противника, но и у него самого будто открылось второе дыхание. Он набрасывался, делал подсечки, выпады, изворачивался, как мог, избегая смертельных ран и стремясь достать противника, который на удивление действовал очень точно и очень аккуратно, словно предугадывал каждый его ход. Чёрный саван развевался на пустынном ветру, совсем не мешая высшему демону двигаться, и песок, который они месили ногами, уже даже не раздражал.

В какой-то момент Джейс занёс руку для удара и, совершив отвлекающий манёвр – ложный выпад, дотянулся до противника, вгоняя клинок ему в грудь. Демон схватился за рукоять, теряя собственное оружие, а затем вдруг рванул вперёд, метя длинными когтями прямо в горло Джейса, но тот отшатнулся, толкая и нечаянно сдёргивая капюшон с его головы.

- Джейс! – Голос его парабатая заполнил его разум, застыв, он наблюдал, как Алек падает ничком, а кровь, вытекающая из нанесённой раны, просачивается в землю.

- Нет! – Джейс упал рядом с ним на колени. – Этого не может быть! – Он сжал плечо Алека, в ужасе уставившись на смертельную рану. Ад – это не огонь и лёд, Ад – это бездна отчаяния, скрывающая самый твой потаённый страх. Как такое возможно? Разве бы он не почувствовал, что сражается со своим парабатаем? Разве бы мог Алек предать? – Этого не может быть! – словно заведённый, повторял Джейс, уткнувшись лбом в ладони.

- Ну, конечно же, этого не может быть. – Её голос был тихим, ласковым, тающим и тонким, как звон колокольчика.

Отняв руки от лица, Джейс увидел, что тело Алека исчезло вместе с пустыней. Мир вокруг был странным: влажным, наполненным туманом и блуждающими огоньками. Когда он переступил с ноги на ногу, то почувствовал, как зыбка и неустойчива почва. Пахло тленом и болотом.

- Клэри? – позвал он, завертев головой.

Где-то вдалеке что-то ухнуло, прокричала птица, но звук так же быстро оборвался, как и начался.

- Обернись. - Она положила руку ему на плечо, и Джейс моментально обернулся, вглядываясь в бледное, безжизненное лицо с бескровными губами. Белый мрамор щёк обнимали потемневшие, гладко расчёсанные волосы. Она выглядела прекрасной и далёкой. Чужой. Неподвижно смотрела на него из-под своих чёрных ресниц. Как она сумела подкрасться к нему так бесшумно?

- Клэри… - попытался заговорить он, но она прижала пальчик к его губам и улыбнулась.

- Я ждала, но ты не приходил. Слишком долго, Джейс, - голос был мягким и вкрадчивым, и таким знакомым, что сердце заныло.

Что если он действительно путешествовал по измерениям годы, и Клэри, не дождавшись его, умерла, а теперь он вынужден стоять здесь и говорить с её призраком?

- Клэри, скажи мне, я опоздал? – Джейс и ждал, и боялся ответа.

- Нет, - покачала она головой более решительно, - нет. Никогда не поздно. Это никогда не поздно сделать.

Совершенно внезапно она оказалась в его объятьях, прижалась к нему и задрожала. Он не мог не ответить на её ласку, хмурясь и притягивая ближе. Прикасаться к ней всегда было почти физически больно, он делал то, на что не имел права. Но, Боже, он желал нарушить все запреты, все моральные табу, только бы не выпускать её из своих рук, только бы обрести право любить её открыто.

Клэри вскинула голову, его объятья будто бы отогрели её, щёки слегка порозовели, а мягкие полные губы сложились в печальную улыбку, которой она одарила его, прежде чем, поднявшись на цыпочки, потянуться к его рту.

Нежность, сладость, Рай… поцелуй увлёк его. Как же давно это было! Последнее время он вообще старался не прикасаться к ней, даже во время тренировок, а тут… её тело напротив него, её волосы, заполнившие его ладони, когда он обхватил её голову, углубляя поцелуй. Её сила и её уступчивость. Вечность… позабытая вечность…

Тяжёлый голос за его спиной был полон издёвки:

- Желать свою сестру? Мой маленький, наивный мальчик. Это плохо. Грязно. Непозволительно. Разве ты не знаешь?

Валентин.

Вернее, Валентин, созданный его измождённым разумом, как и Клэри минуту назад, как и Алек в пустыне. Но, Боже, как же они были реальны! И их издёвки, слова, прикосновения и нанесённые раны причиняли боль: вполне настоящую и вполне осязаемую.

Валентин стоял метрах в десяти от них, широко расставив ноги и сложив руки на груди. На хитром злом лице играла язвительная улыбка: застукал на месте преступления.

Джейс только сейчас осознал, что Клэри исчезла, растаяла в его руках, всё ещё помнящих тепло и мягкость её тела, он завертел головой, не понимая, куда она делась, но всё, что видел – болота и топи, и сгущавшийся туман.

- Она ушла, но вернётся, - сообщил Валентин. – Клэри сделала свой выбор, ведь она моя дочь, моя рука: плоть от плоти, кровь от крови. И будет делать то, что я скажу. – Говорил он вкрадчиво, стремясь убедить. – Примкни ко мне, встань рядом. - Валентин шагнул ему навстречу, раскрывая объятья. – Иначе она станет твоим самым сладким кошмаром. Я обещаю. – Смешок слетел с его губ, когда Клэри вышла из тумана за его спиной, безмолвно подавая меч и отступая обратно, чтобы вновь скрыться в серых клубах. - Ты нужен мне, сын. Мы будем править миром. Не бойся. Это совсем не страшно. Прими мою сторону.

- Зачем я тебе? – Джейс постарался вложить в свой голос максимум пренебрежения. Рука невольно легла на рукоятку меча, словно его тело наперёд знало, чем закончится разговор.

- Ты мой сын.

- Я всё бы отдал, только б им не быть. – И в этих словах была вся правда.

В этот раз Валентин атаковал первым. Он вкладывал ярость и ненависть в каждое своё движение, в каждый выпад. Отчаяние на грани с безумием. Джейс то отступал, защищаясь, но наносил свою серию разящих ударов, но ни один из них не достиг цели. Бой был бесконечным и по сути бессмысленным. Джейс сражался с самим с собой, с любовью к отцу, к человеку, растившему его в первые годы жизни, к человеку, предавшему его, ставшему его кошмаром. Любовь. Ненависть. Сожаление. Разочарование. Сомнения. Опустошённость. Презрение. Колебания. Агония в каждом движении. Ад на поверхности. Ад внутри.

А потом Джейс вдруг осознал, что сражается уже не с отцом, а с многоликими демонами, атакующими со всех сторон. Он находился в центре бесконечной чёрной равнины, на которой не было никакой другой жизни, кроме тысяч бесов: живых и исходящих ядом, стремящихся достать его и друг друга. Если прошлые измерения были пустынны, здесь разразилась настоящая война. И он оказался в её эпицентре. Ангел разящий.

Вечная война. Как его жизнь, состоявшая из одних сражений. То, что ему сейчас было особенно нужно – забыться в бою, исполнить предназначение, с которым он пришёл на эту землю. Он охотник, боец, и основная цель его существования – сражение. Именно в драке он чувствовал себя более комфортно, он рождён, чтобы биться, а не любить, всё его тело, все его способности, вся его сущность – сущность воина – жаждали боя, побед и удовольствия от схватки.

Сотни демонов – самых разных – кружили над землёй, ползали по ней, передвигаясь то медленно, то стремительно, набрасываясь на Джейса и друг на друга. Здесь не было противников и союзников, они просто бились, бессмысленно и жестоко. Но разве можно подчиниться этой силе, попасть во власть собственных инстинктов? Цель. Обязательно должна быть цель. Иначе ничего уже не имеет значения.

В правой руке был меч, в левой – клинок серафима, силы Джейса не иссякали, пока он рубил направо и налево, отсекая конечности, пронзая бесформенные тела, уворачиваясь от лап, когтей и ядовитых шипов. И когда стало понятно, что вечный бой не имеет развязки, Джейс снова переместился, оказавшись под сводами огромного чёрного зала. Кобальт стен блестел, пол был неровным, будто пористым, по всему периметру за стеклянной высокой перегородкой мерцали кристаллы с вечно сияющими частицами бессмертных душ. Мысль, что в этот раз он оказался там, где надо, укрепилась в сознании Джейса. Он вынул сферу с драгоценной душой Клэри, которую хранил возле сердца, и увидел, что в излучаемый ею серебристый свет добавились вкрапления разноцветных искр жёлтого, бирюзового, изумрудного. Душа приветствовала свою украденную половину, ту, что, отлетев от стены, билась в прозрачное плотное стекло, за которое не могла проникнуть.

- Наглый и самоуверенный, - шипящий глухой голос эхом отлетел от стен. – Кто бы мог подумать… набрался смелости явиться…

Джейс увидел, как тёмная фигура в противоположном конце зала начала увеличиваться в размерах. Гнев демона рос, и вместе с яростью нагнеталась мощь, которую он, без сомнения, намеревался обрушить на голову охотника. Джейс никогда не имел дела с высшими демонами – не считая схватки в пустыне, которая в большей своей степени была плодом его воспалённого воображения, – но подозревал, что их возможности практически безграничны, и если вступать с ними в бой, то только на своей или знакомой территории. Магнус предупреждал его, просил не терять разума, забрать то, за чем пришёл, и валить поскорее. И как бы ни чесались кулаки у Джейса, он не мог не признать разумность наставлений чародея. Но это не значит, что он «простит» демону его существование, время для возмездия ещё придёт, и он вернётся, но уже не один и более подготовленный, точно уверенный, как именно его уничтожить.

Демон вспыхнул, уже не только глаза, но весь целиком превратился в пылающий факел. Воздух вокруг него закрутился, вихрь подхватил мелкие камни и вулканическую пыль, стеклянные стены отражали яростный танец огня.

- Что-то я сегодня не в настроении, - прокричал Джейс, усмехаясь и доставая из-за пояса клинок серафима, - да и не особо люблю вальсировать, но это не значит, что мы с тобой не потанцуем позже.

Метнув клинок в стеклянную перегородку, он наблюдал за тем, как трескается её поверхность, и град осколков усеивает пол зала, часть из них затянуло в воронку горящего смерча. Освободившись, кристаллы с частицами чужих душ, отлетели от стены, их было множество, не сотня и не две, но один летел прямо в руки к Джейсу. Схватив его, охотник, не медля больше ни секунды, вынул из кармана куртки сферу с порталом и разбил её об пол.

Окно между мирами сияло перламутром и переливалось. Вместе с Джейсом оно поглотило и кристаллы с украденными душами, которые, оказавшись в человеческом мире, тут же рассеялись, вернувшись к своим владельцам.

У закрывшегося портала замер вновь принявший свои привычные размеры Ахерон, взмахом руки он сгрёб пустоту, цепляя след, протянувшийся к одной из точек человеческого мира. Теперь у него был путь, тонкая нить, которую он обязательно размотает. Демон грозно зарычал, пламя в глазах полыхнуло и улеглось; что ж они действительно ещё встретятся. Всему есть причина, всему есть следствие, за каждое действие надо отвечать, каждую спасённую душу придётся возместить.

* * *

Прошло двое суток, Клэри по-прежнему не приходила в себя, и хоть Магнус сказал, что ей надо дать время восстановиться, Джейс не мог отделаться от мысли, что она никогда не откроет глаз. Изабель почти весь первый день находилась подле неё, иногда заглядывал Алек, но поскольку необходимости дежурить возле её постели постоянно не возникало, они договорились по очереди навещать её. Никто не знал, какая реакция настигнет Клэри, когда та очнётся. Если Джейс не сидел в лазарете, то постоянно забегал проведать, благодаря чему заслужил немало двусмысленных взглядов от Изабель, но ему было плевать. Ночью же он вытягивался рядом с Клэри на кровати, беря за руку или обнимая, надеясь, что часть его жизненной силы перетечёт в неё. Она была тёплой, живой, её сердце билось, а душа снова стала цельной и принадлежала только ей одной.

Наконец, на третью ночь Клэри пошевелилась, он тотчас проснулся и сел на край постели, чтобы не смущать её своей близостью.

- Что произошло? – выдохнула она хрипло и испугалась. – Мой голос? – Звучал он действительно жёстко и сипло, невольно рука Клэри поднялась к горлу, где снова бешено стучал пульс.

Джейс настороженно наблюдал за ней, вот она очнулась и смотрит на него: испуганно и смятенно; блестящие глаза под аккуратными дугами нахмуренных бровей. Как бы Клэри не напрягалась, она не могла вспомнить, что с ней произошло, была боль, раздирающая и бесконечная, будто резали по живому, а потом её накрыли одиночество и пустота, серость и безысходность, словно она лишилась чего-то важного.

- Ты на какое-то время отключилась и несколько дней не приходила в сознание. Как ты себя чувствуешь? – пояснил Джейс и, не сдержавшись, дотронулся до ладони Клэри, перебирая её пальчики. Она бездумно ответила на его прикосновение, и их пальцы вступили в игру.

Джейс ощутил, какой чувствительной сделалась его загрубевшая в боях кожа. Близость Клэри, её податливость и мягкость в темноте комнаты снимали замки с запретов, которыми они обложили себя. Что можно, что нельзя – перестало иметь значение.

- Как-то странно, чувствую… но бывало и получше. Прости, что подвела тебя, - извинилась она. - Почти ничего не помню. Ты расскажешь? – Он видел её растерянный взгляд и, когда она пошевелилась на постели и невольно прижалась к его бедру, остро и каждой клеточкой тела отреагировал на её движение.

- Обязательно, - прошептал он и потянулся, чтобы обнять её, усадить и прижать к себе. Что ей сказать? Правду или полуправду? Как не напугать?

- Джейс?

Когда он так близко, ей было сложно себя контролировать и, если честно, даже и не хотелось этого делать.

- Всего на минуту, пожалуйста. – Её хрупкость делала его мягче, если раньше он требовал, то сейчас просил, прежде брал, но теперь ждал.

Клэри в его руках напряглась, а потом, сдавшись, подняла руки и сцепила пальцы у него на затылке и спрятала лицо в уголке между его плечом и шеей. Он наклонился, лаская губами её скулу и прижимаясь щекой к макушке. Как же хотелось большего…

Джейс был рад, что не сгинул в демонических мирах, но с содроганием и отвращением вспоминал, как продвигался по ним – его стыдили собственные слабости. Он никогда не стремился быть идеальным, но чувствовал какое-то отторжение себя самого, когда страхи, прятавшиеся на изнанке его сознания, были извлечены наружу. Меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы Клэри узнала об этом.

Но Клэри – ещё один его тяжкий грех – находилась в его объятьях и так близко, что он был не способен контролировать себя.

Потерять Клэри? Никогда. Никто её не отнимет. Пока в нём есть силы, он будет спасать её, даже несмотря на все противоречия, даже несмотря на все запреты.

И мира нет — и нет нигде врагов;

Страшусь — надеюсь, стыну и пылаю;

В пыли влачусь — и в небесах витаю;

Всем в мире чужд — и мир обнять готов.

У ней в плену неволи я не знаю;

Мной не хотят владеть, а гнёт суров;

Амур не губит и не рвёт оков;

И жизни нет конца и мукам — краю.

Я зряч — без глаз; нем — вопли испускаю;

И жажду гибели — спасти молю;

Себе постыл — и всех других люблю;

Страданьем — жив; со смехом я — рыдаю...(с)


End file.
